1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server enclosures, and more particularly to a server enclosure with a cover panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A traditional server includes an enclosure and electronic components stored in the enclosure. The enclosure includes a cover panel. The typical cover panel must be completely disassembled when electronic components are replaced, which is inconvenient and time consuming.